


Polaroid Pictures

by awriterofthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Lexa tries to teach Clarke Trigedasleng but Clarke won’t stay focused.





	Polaroid Pictures

** Polaroid Pictures **

****

           A flash of light hit Lexa’s eyes as she spoke to Indra and she clenched her jaw, refraining from snapping at the blonde a few feet away from them. She should’ve thrown the damn thing away when she found it but she hadn’t known what it was and figured Clarke would like to examine it. Bad idea. Now she couldn’t even take a step without Clarke wanting to take a picture of her. Another flash went off and Lexa sighed.

           “Clarke, pleni!” Lexa said in irritation.

           Clarke smiled as she fanned the Polaroid picture in the air to get it to appear more quickly. “Chilla, Heda. Can you blame me for wanting to capture your beauty?”

           Lexa could practically feel her cheeks burning at Clarke’s open affection. At least Indra pretended she didn’t hear it, keeping her face expressionless.

           Indra looked at the blonde who was now smiling at the picture she had taken. “Are you ready for your Trigedasleng lessons?”

           “Are you going to yell at me again while teaching me?” Clarke asked with a quirked brow.

           “It is likely,” Indra answered.

           Clarke rolled her eyes and looked to Lexa. “Why can’t you teach me?”

           “The commander has no time for such trivial things,” Indra informed her, holding back the “neither do I” that hung at the edge of her tongue.

           Lexa decided that the two would probably argue throughout the lesson and she really did want to spend time with her girlfriend. She glanced at Indra before looking back at Clarke. “Ai na tich Klok op.”

           Clarke saw relief flash over Indra’s face before the woman walked away. “What’d you tell her?” Clarke asked as she walked over to Lexa.

           “I told her that I would teach you.”

           Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek before linking her arm with the brunette’s. “Thank you.”

           “Clarke, must you be so affectionate in public?” Lexa asked, exasperatedly.

           Clarke laughed lightly. “I can’t help it.” She unlinked her arm from Lexa’s and snapped another picture of her.

           “I will break that thing,” Lexa warned.

           Clarke pouted at the threat as she allowed Lexa to guide her towards her tent.

           Lexa removed her jacket and tossed it over a chair before sitting down at the table with Clarke. “What were you learning last?”

           “A bunch of violent words,” Clarke answered as she looked at the picture she had taken. “And I think Indra spent half an hour making me call myself names but I can’t be sure.”

           Lexa decided to start anew with Clarke’s lessons. As she broke down the basics, she grew frustrated with Clarke taking pictures of her as she spoke. She couldn’t wait for the film to run out. Too bad she had found so much of it. “Clarke, pay attention.”

           “Ai na sen yu in,” Clarke sighed. “I’ve already learnt this stuff.”

           “You asked to be taught Trigedasleng, Clarke,” Lexa pointed out.

           “I know. I want to learn,” Clarke promised. “Can we at least do this in bed?”

           “You are very demanding,” Lexa stated.

           Clarke grinned. “Maybe just a little.” She got onto the bed, camera in tow and as soon as Lexa was lying down, she cuddled up into her.

           Lexa continued with the lesson, Clarke taking everything in as the brunette spoke. She loved listening to Lexa speak. She could be saying anything. Her voice just had a calming effect over the sky commander. “I love listening to you talk.”

           Lexa smirked. “Then let me. Stop interrupting.” She turned her head to kiss Clarke on the forehead before continuing.

           Clarke repeated the words she was supposed to and answered questions in Trigedasleng almost effortlessly. As time went on, Clarke found herself picking up the camera and holding it backwards so she could snap a picture of herself and Lexa.

           “No wonder Indra yells at you,” Lexa sighed, but Clarke could hear the playfulness in her voice.

           “Let’s stop for today,” Clarke said. “Teik ai gon trigeda.”

           “For what reason?” Lexa asked.

           “So I can take pictures,” Clarke said, happily.

           “Your lesson isn’t over,” Lexa said as she ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

           “I know the most important thing I need to,” Clarke assured her.

           Lexa frowned in confusion. “And what is that?”

            Clarke tilted her head up on Lexa’s chest to look at her girlfriend. “Ai hod yu in.”

           Lexa’s hand paused its action of running through Clarke’s hair and Clarke quickly sat up in a panic. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that.

           “Sorry,” Clarke blurted out.

           Lexa sat up as well in order to face Clarke. “Why are you sorry?”

           “Because of what I said.”

           Lexa studied Clarke for a moment before speaking. “Do you know what you said?”

           “Yes,” Clarke said, but then wavered. “Unless you don’t feel the same way, because in that case, I have no idea what I just said.”

           Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s behavior. She reached a hand out to place it behind Clarke’s neck and brought her in for a kiss. “I love you too, Clarke of the Sky People.” As they kissed, Lexa heard the camera go off, but she couldn’t bring herself to even pretend to be agitated because she was glad Clarke was capturing this moment.

 

           Lexa entered Clarke’s tent and was disappointed when she didn’t spot the blonde. She was about to leave when she noticed a stack of pictures resting on the ground near Clarke’s bed. She picked them up and sat down before she began to flip through them. Most of them were pictures of her but there were also shots of Clarke’s friends and a few grounders.

           As she continued to look through the pictures, Raven entered the tent. “Oh, sorry,” she said when Lexa looked up at her. “I thought Clarke was in here.” She noticed Lexa looking at the pictures and smiled. “She looks at those every day. She carries the one she took of you and her kissing everywhere with her.”

           Lexa tried to fight the blush that threatened to form at hearing that. She at least hoped Clarke didn’t show everyone.

           “She’s practically shown the entire camp. She gushes about you to everyone.”

           Lexa frowned. “Gushes?”

           Raven smiled. “She talks about you a lot. All good things. How cute you are and whatnot.”

           Lexa would definitely need to have a conversation with Clarke about how she spoke about her to other people.

           “Anyway,” Raven said. “I’ll see you around.”

           Once Raven slipped out of the tent, Lexa set down the pictures and picked up the camera before leaving to go find Clarke.

 

 

           Clarke was sitting against a tree talking to herself in a mix of English and Trigedasleng when a flash of light caught her eyes. She looked up and smiled in delight at seeing Lexa with the camera. “What are you doing?”

           Lexa sat down at the tree directly across from Clarke and leaned against it. “I was in your tent and saw all your pictures. Raven says you carry one around.” Lexa fanned the picture in the air. “There are none of you and I wish there to be.”

           Clarke smiled and Lexa snapped her picture again. “You’re so damn adorable.”

           Lexa rolled her eyes at hearing that. “I am not. And you need to stop telling other people that I am. Raven says you gush about me.”

           Clarke stood and moved to sit next to Lexa. “I can’t help it.”

           Lexa smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Clarke’s face. “What were you doing out here alone?”

           “Practicing Trigedasleng,” Clarke answered as she leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “It’s easier without Indra yelling at me and you distracting me.”

           Lexa quirked a brow. “And how do I distract you, Clarke?”

           Clarke grinned and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek before resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder once more. “Your beauty is a major distraction.”

           Lexa blushed at Clarke’s words as she looked at the two pictures that she now had of her girlfriend.

           Clarke took the camera and turned it around. “Make a funny face.”

           Lexa frowned. “A funny face?”

           Clarke did one herself, widening her eyes and dropping her mouth open before snapping the picture. She waited for the picture to be clear before showing it to Lexa. “Like that.”

           Lexa studied the picture of Clarke feigning surprise. “Why would I want to make a funny face?”

           “Because it’s fun.”

           “You sky people have weird ideas of what is and isn’t fun,” Lexa replied.

           “So will you make a funny face with me?” Clarke asked.

           “Absolutely not.” The last thing Lexa needed was a photo out of her doing something unbecoming of a commander.

           Clarke sighed. “You grounders have no concept of what fun is do you?”

           “We know how to have fun,” Lexa assured her.

           Clarke stood up and looked down at Lexa. “I don’t believe that. You’d probably sentence anyone having fun to death.” Clarke stood tall with her shoulders back and took on a serious expression. “Frag em op,” she said trying to sound like Lexa.

           Lexa glared at the blonde. “I do not sound like that.” She stood up and Clarke grinned as she took a step back.

           “You totally do.”

           “It is not wise to mock the commander,” Lexa warned.

           “I don’t know,” Clarke said, nonchalantly as she continued to back up. “She’s not all that scary.” Clarke took off running as Lexa reached for her, laughing as she tried to lose her among the trees. After a few seconds of running, Clarke noticed that the sound of Lexa’s boots hitting the ground had disappeared. She stopped running and turned to look for her girlfriend. “Lexa?” When she didn’t get a response, she rolled her eyes. “I swear if you jump out and scare me, I’ll show everyone the picture I took of you cuddling into my jacket while sleeping.” Clarke was still met with silence. She began to walk back towards where she had run from and was startled when Lexa jumped out from behind a tree and tackled her to the ground.

           Clarke didn’t have time to say anything before Lexa’s fingers were at her sides, tickling her. “Okay, okay!” She said through her laughter after a few seconds of trying to escape from underneath Lexa. “You win.”

           Lexa picked up the camera that Clarke had released after hitting the ground and snapped a picture of the breathless sky commander. She leaned down and kissed Clarke gently on the lips before looking at the picture she had just taken. Clarke was smiling widely in the photo and her cheeks were red from laughing. “I will carry this one with me wherever I go,” she announced as she stood up. She tucked the picture into her boot before helping Clarke up.

           Clarke smiled happily. “You really are too cute.”

           Lexa didn’t bother to protest against Clarke’s words. “Come, you still have your Trigedasleng lesson with Indra. She’ll be upset that you are late.”  

           Clarke groaned in protest but linked her fingers with Lexa’s as they headed back towards Ton DC.


End file.
